


Destinies Intertwined

by Phoenixfire513



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Renicanation of a type, Sirius Black Lives, love that spans lifetimes., ron monlly and ginny bashing, summer before six year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire513/pseuds/Phoenixfire513
Summary: When Arthur Died Merlin was told that he would return but he did not want to live without the man he loved. Now Destiny had decided that it was time for the now and future king and his warlock to begin their journey again. Now Harry and Draco wake up with Memories of a past life and things are definitely going to get crazy. Hang on boys it going to be a bumpy ride. if you want to know what they are going to have to do come and find out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	1. Destinies Intertwined

Hey everyone This is a new story that I thought up a few months ago and have now decided to post it will have the first three chapters up and I want to know what you all think so please leave me a comment so I know and if there is anything you want to see happen please let me know and I will take it into consideration. thanks.

Prologue  
Draco Malfoy say on his bed in Malfoy Manor thinking about the memories of his past life that he had received last night while he slept, he had been Merlin or Emrys as the Druids had called him. As his memories settled he knew that his magic had changed as well as the magic of the old religion once again flowed through him. The magic that witches and wizards used now was a very watered down version of the magic that was once strong in the world and now it was declining rapidly.  
Draco also knew that his views had shifted monumentally from what they had been and he knew that he would not be getting marking by the Dark Lord tonight. With that thought in mind he stood and packed his rucksack with a few essentials then changed into a pair of elegant but non-formal robes. But just as he was about to grab his bag and leave a knock sounded on his door and he knew that it would be suspicious if he did not answer it.  
“Enter.” He called out after he hid his bag with magic so that no one but himself and anyone who did not wish him to be a servant of the Dark Lord could see it. He watched the door open and saw that it was his mother Narcissa Malfoy who had entered the room.  
Narcissa looked at her son but saw the bag sitting on the bed “Where are you going Draco?”  
Draco noticed that she looked slightly panicked but knew that if she could see the bag she did not want what his father wanted for him. “Come in and close the door mother.” Narcissa did so immediately and as soon as the door was closed Draco’s eye’s flashed gold and strong silencing charms went up causing Narcissa to gasp in shock. “You don’t have to be afraid Mother. Before I tell you anything more I need you to be honest with me do you want me to join the dark lord and rest assured nothing we say with leave this room.”  
Narcissa was scared that this might be a test from the dark lord but knew she would not lie to her son if there was a slight chance of getting him out of here she would take it. “No I do not if I could I would take you and run, I never wanted this for you but you father will never let us go.” A tear made its way down her cheek as she looked down in shame and sadness but she was shocked when Draco lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes and as he spoke wiped the tear away.  
“He won’t have a choice. Something happened last night that was foretold over two thousand years ago. In my past life I was Merlin and my memories were returned to me last night. As such I will never side with the dark nor will I side with a homicidal mad man who wants to make a mass genocide. So I am leaving, it is not the only reason that I have to go though there are other things I must do now that I remember who I am.” Draco sighed thinking about what he wanted to say “You are my mother and are the only one who showed me any love or affection in my life other than uncle Severus so I am asking you to come with me because I do not want to leave you behind when I can protect you.”  
Narcissa wanted to say yes but she was bound to Lucius she could not just leave when the marriage contract that had forced her to marry him would take her magic from her if she did. “I wish I could but the marriage contract would take my magic from me. I will be content with the fact that you will be safe.”  
Draco smirked knowing that this would come up and already had a way out. “Mother you fulfilled you part of the contract by giving birth to me, but the fidelity clause in the contract applied to both of you and I know for a fact as I walked in on him multiple times as a child that he has had lovers every time you went away for more than a few days which means you are legally allowed to get a divorce from him without his consent and the magic of the contract will not punish you for leaving him now.”  
After hearing that Narcissa agreed and they were gone within the next ten minutes without anyone being the wiser and no one would find out where they were for the next week while Draco got ready to bring his king and husband to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I made a slight mistake in my first AN it will only be the first two chapters but I would still like comments on how you think it as it feeds my muse thanks now on with the show.

Chapter 1  
Harry Potter sat in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place with his Godfather’s who had just finished breakfast. a little over a week ago he had told them to pack anything they did not want to leave behind and have it on them the whole time but he knew if he told them why they would have thought him crazy so he just asked them to trust him. Just as Harry stood up from the table a huge surge of magic swept through the room and hit Harry hard in the chest but only brushed past Remus and Sirius.  
“What was that?” Remus asked looking around the room until he saw Harry’s wide smile “Harry do you know what that was?”  
“Its what I have been waiting for, do you have everything you do not want to leave behind as we won’t be coming back here after this.” Harry said smiling ear to ear.  
They just nodded “Ok then take my arm I’ll take us where we need to go but no matter who is waiting for us you must not do anything to them or anyone else there no matter what side of the war they are on. Do you understand me this is important I need you to trust me to know what I am doing?”  
“Ok pup I don’t like this secrecy but I’ll trust you.” Sirius sighed before taking his godson’s arm Remus just sighed and did the same. Harry smiled at them both glad that they agreed to trust his judgment and used an older form of appiration and they were on their way.  
(Miles away from Gimuld Place)  
When they landed Sirius was the first to speak “Where are we?” he asked as he looked around at the forest that surrounded them.  
“The outskirts of Camelot we are just a few minute’s walk from the gates of the city.” Harry said wistfully as he remembered his past life and those he had come to see as his family for a few moments. Then he snapped back to the present and turned to his godfather’s “I need you both to just be witnesses to this for now no matter who is here or who Merlin is because he could be anyone on any side but I know him. I also cannot have you fighting with any of the other’s who could be here as they are here as potential candidates who could be. Only one of us is but other’s who had the potential to be him and those he trusts the most would feel the call and know where to go. Can you do this for me because if you can’t I will send you both back to Grimauld place and go on alone.”   
As Harry explained both Sirius and Remus knew that if they were sent home they would lose their cub forever so they both agreed to be silent until this was over unless spoken to. With that the trio made their way through the forest to the gates of Camelot.  
Soon enough they were in the courtyard of the castle in the courtyard in front of him was five people who had one person standing behind them. Harry cataloged them for later and made his way without being told to the right side of the line with Sirius and Remus following him. Once they were in place Draco Malfoy stepped out of the castle doors and stopped on the steps studying each and every one of them.  
“So you are the ones the magic called to as potential candidates of being Arthur Pendragon.” Draco sighed hoping it would have been easier to see who Arthur was even in a group but when was he ever that lucky, then he noticed a slight difference where Potter was concerned instead of one person standing with him he had two.   
“Before we start the tests I have a question for you Potter,” He waited till Harry acknowledged him to continue “I have noticed that you unlike the other’s here have to escorts may I ask why.”  
Harry smiled as he answered “Not many today know this but I always had two escorts After I was made king when in diplomatic talks. I always had you for one Merlin, the other was usually one of the knights those I did prefer Leon or Percival especially when I wanted to make an impression. Therefore, when the call came out I had Remus and Sirius be my escorts as Leon and Percival are dead and I knew you would be here. Does that answer your question Merlin?” He finished with a smirk.  
Draco smiled and chuckled slightly “Very well,” before turning to the others “Arthur was a known as the greatest warrior in the kingdoms in his time. So the first test will be basically what the knights initiation test was two minutes against your opponent the first to be incapacitated or yields is the one who will be going home by then end of this only three of you will remain and move on to the next test. I will be pairing you as I see fit. As your fight, I will be watching as I know how Arthur fights and he would remember as well and still be able to use that knowledge to great effect. Now follow me to the training field.”  
Harry could not help himself as he called out to Draco “Hey Merlin, Do you remember how you could not handle a sword to save your life but I still made you train with me before tourney’s.”  
Draco was starting to hope that his Arthur was here by the things that Harry was saying but decided to keep that hidden until the final test but answered that question with a chuckled “Yes and I still remember the clanging heard for the next few hours after every one.” Harry just chuckled.  
Ron Weasley finally spoke up getting pissed that his supposed best friend was trying to show him up again he was going to be Arthur and that was that Harry would not have this too. “Stop Harry, Merlin never trained with me he was my advisor and warlock so shut up.” Ron expected Harry to get Angry and get himself thrown out of Camelot but all he did was shrug his shoulders and walk right past him. Pissed off about being thrown off like that but contenting himself with the thought that when he was king he would make Harry’s life hell.  
Soon enough they reached the training field and Draco called “The first pair will be Lucius Malfoy against Maric Greengrass. Pick you weapon and get into starting position.”   
Both Lucius and Maric just grabbed a sword carelessly which was the first sign they were not Arthur as both swords were slightly rusted but only one was balanced. Draco gave the signal and the fight began.   
As Harry watched he noticed so many things that he would have reprimanded his own knights for and he watched a Lucius took the opening that Maric had in his guard and struck him down. Draco called a halt and told Maric to go home and Lucius to stand to Draco’s right.  
The next match was won by a lucky shot as Ron and Blaize Zambine fought each other Ron got lucky when Zambine who had good form he just needed a little work on some other things tripped letting Ron get the upper hand by putting his sword to his neck. Zambine though bowed to his opponent and gave him respect while Ron just smirked at him. Harry made note that when they were picking out who their knights would be to start training to send a note to Zambine.  
Now it was Harry’s turn and his opponent was Theodore Knott.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
Harry walked over to the weapons and saw that there were shields and maces over here he favored using a shield in consort with his sword but knew that the wrong sword could be a problem with the wrong type of shield. As he looked through the swords to find one that was balanced and not rusted he noticed that Knott had just grabbed a sword and was waiting for him like all the others had done. When he finally found the sword he would use he could not help the small smile that graced his face as he knew that this was his sword that he had used a tourney’s as a prince for many years. He then looked more closely as the shields and saw that his old shield was here too so he picked it up and affixed it to his left arm but as he did Knott spoke “No one else used shields, Merlin you said pick a sword you never said we could use a shield.”

  
Harry was not about to take this little snots whining and spoke up. “If you were the true Arthur you would know that he fought with a shield when he could when he had as did most knights as it offered protection as well as a way to stun or hold down an opponent, now shut with the whining and let’s get this over with.” Harry had not noticed it but he had slipped into the very same tone of voice that he had used when training his knights but Draco did notice and his hope grew as he watched the fight.

  
Harry started out in the same stance he used at tourney’s for years with his right foot back leaning his wait on his left, his shield up and the flat of his sword lightly resting on the lip of his shield as he circled Knott. He waited patiently keeping his eyes fixed on his opponent watching every move waiting for Knott to strike.Knott got tired of waiting and with a yell charged at Harry sword raised over his head like a club. Harry ducked down under Knott’s sword arm pivoted to his left and rammed his elbow into Knott’s right kidney before sanding up facing him in one swift move. Knott was on the ground trying to catch his breath as Harry said, “Get up a knight rises as soon as he has fallen not doing so is instant death! Get up!”

  
Knott was pissed he was not a knight he was to be a king and kings do not let others talk to them like that. He rose and charged at Harry again in the same manner thinking he would do the same thing but this time Harry spun to his right brought the tip of his sword down behind Knott’s right ankle and pulled his foot right out from under him landing him on his back. Harry’s sword was at his throat in seconds, Knott raised his hands in surrender. Harry pulled his sword back and walked to the weapon’s wrack but still kept his awareness of what was going on around him. Knott got up and tried to attack Harry while his back was turned and he was defenseless or so Knott thought but as he came in striking distance of Harry he got a shock. Harry spun around grabbing Knott’s sword hand around the wrist while hooking his foot around Knott’s oppiset foot and put him down on his back and knocking his sword from his hand. As he held him down Harry said, “With that you just proved you are definitely not Arthur as I always had more Honor that to stab someone who is unarmed in the back. This fight is over.” With that he stood and waited for Draco’s judgment.

  
Draco stood there stunned for a second before he spoke “Knott go home you’re not him.” Then he turned back to the three remaining candidates “You three come back with me to the courtyard for the second test.” As they followed him Draco could not help but hope now that Arthur was here because Potter had fought exactly how Arthur used to and when he spoke to Knott he sounded just like Arthur did when talking to his knights when training. He had now had definite hope. Once they were back in the court yard Draco turned to them all wondering what their answers would be.

  
“The next part of the test will be answering questions about Arthur’s life I have three questions here you may pick one or all three and answer them but no matter your answers all of you will move on to the final test after I tell you if your answer’s were the right ones.” Now Draco turned to Ron who was the least likely of the candidates “Weasley the questions are as follows, first who did Arthur Marry, second how did Arthur’s father die, finally what happened During Arthur’s second meeting and how did it end?

  
Ron smirked he knew the answer to the one he was about to pick “I will anser the first question, I married Princess Gweniver.”

  
Harry could not help the snort of laughter at that which caused Ron to sneer at him asking “And what is so funny, Potter everyone knows I married Princess Gweniver.”

  
Harry looked at Draco as he said “Merlin, do you wish for me to answer or wait as I am answering all three questions.”

  
Draco told Harry to wait and then moved on to Lucius “Lucius, same questions.”

  
“I will answer the first one as well but I never Married Gweniver I married a foreign Princess to strengthen ties with another kingdom they just made up who the princess was.” Lucius said with a smirk thinking he was right but Draco just shook his head.

  
“Alright Potter can do all three if you wish.” Draco sighed.

  
“The answer to the first question is that I never married a woman. I made it legal to male to marry another male after I lifted the ban on magic. It was originally for Percival and Gawain that I did it but I ended up figuring out after their wedding that I love a certain clumsy, loyal, magic using manservant of mine, you. We married six months after Percy and Gawain. Now to your second question My father was fatally injured the night of my birthday by an assassin I turned to magic to heal him while it was still banned and the magic used backfired killing him anyway a day after he had been injured.”Harry then laughed as he asked “Instead of answering how our second meeting went and ended if you’re willing I’ll do it verbatim with you so we know for a fact that I did not find this in some obscure way and use it to deceive you.”

  
Draco gave his ok and so Harry started it “How the knee walking coming along.” He paused knowing at this point Merlin started to walk away before saying “Oh don’t run away!” in the same tone as the first time.

“From you?” Draco replied hope shining in his eyes but his voice was the same as back then.

“Thank god, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.” Harry smiled slightly as they did this again.

“Look I told you you’re an ass, I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.” Draco said teasingly

“I could take you apart with one blow.” Harry teased back

“I could take you apart with less than that.” Draco and Harry were now toe to toe as the stared into each others eyes. “Oh look at this got your daddy’s men to protect you.”

“I threw a mace to you at that point and said come on big man, before we had a mace war through the lower town which after your magic was revealed years later I found out you had cheated using magic. At the end you got distracted so I hit you over the head with the handle of a broom then tripped you and then swept some dirt on you. After that when the guards tried to take you away I said let him go, He’s and Idiot but he a brave one. There’s just something about you Merlin I can’t quite put my finger on it. And that was our second meeting.”

  
Draco now knew how the last test would go but he had to keep up appearances. “The last test is pulling Excalibur from the stone I put it in right before I put of the wards that have kept Camelot and it’s territories hidden from all for over two thousand years.” Draco said he spell to the release the spell hiding the sword which was in one of the stones in the courtyard that had been placed there from rubble when they all felt Camelot after Arthur’s death at Camlin. “You may each try to pull the sword but only the true king Arthur can pull it from the stone he will only need one pull to pull it out so that s all your allowed. You will go in the same order so Ron step forward.”

  
Ronald had a smug look as he grasped the handle of the sword thinking it would move for him but when he tugged it, it stayed firmly in the rock and he got pissed “No one can pull a sword from a rock, now get on with telling us who actually is the true Arthur Merlin.”

  
“Got back to your spot you will know soon enough.” Draco replied then he called Lucius up and the same thing happened again this time though Lucius threatened him that when he got home he was going to make sure the Dark Lord marked him and that he was severely punished for this.

But when Lucius said this they both turned when they heard the sound of metal on steal and as they saw the last of the sword leave the stone as Harry pulled it out. Harry turned the sword on Lucius putting the blade at his neck as he growled “You will never touch him again. If I ever find you on Camelot’s land’s again without an invitation I will treat you as I did the bandits back in Camelot because you are no better than them only better dressed now get out.”

  
Lucius turned and fled in fear but Ronald was not done “Why do you get everything Potter the fame the glory and now you are kind of the wizarding world, why could you not just give me one thing.”

Harry sighed “Ron what do you think it is to be king?”

“Being king is to be adored by people, to be the one everyone looks to to see how they should be. Being king is everyone doing what you say and never having to do anything you don’t want. It is having power.” Ron said smugly

  
Harry just shook his head “No being king is not about any of that sure some of it happens, but it is not what it is about. Being king is looking after you people, helping them solve disputes that they can not solve on their own. It is fight to keep your people and your kingdom safe whether it be in war or on the political front. Your people are the very thing you king because without your subjects what is left for you to protect and rule over. It is also a lot of paper work and doing what you think is best but also knowing when you’re wrong and much more. The king your described would be nothing more than a tyrant and over indulgent on himself and would not last long as king.” He sighed as he continued “And I would have given everything all the fame and money if I could just have my parent’s back for just one day. I give anything to have what you have, a loving family and those who give a shit. What happened here today was what destiny predicted years before I was even born as Arthur Pendragon. So grow up Ron or you will get nowhere in this life.”

  
Ron turned and stormed away hoping Dumbledore would not punish him to badly for failing to get the throne.

Draco finally spoke again “Funny how we still fight with each other even when we don’t know who we really are.”  
Harry could not help but bust up laughing cause it was so true it was then he knew he was home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(SPOV)

I thought that this had been a hoax or prank that Harry had set up at the beginning of all this, then it changed to thinking my godson was crazy and that I needed to get him to see a mind healer. Now watching him fight with that sword as if he had been doing it all his life I am beginning to wonder if maybe it was not so farfetched that my pup was Arthur reincarnated after all and that thought scared me. I did not want to lose him because of who he used to be he will always be the son I never will have but what I fear is that if he is a king would he still want me in his life. As I watched him defeat the Knott boy so effortlessly and speak to him like a seasoned warrior training another I began to feel that feeling that I had lost him already. Even if he wants me in his life where would I even fit into all this, what could I offer him anymore that cannot be better given by others?

After getting back to the courtyard and listening to the answers being given by Lucius and Ron, I could not hold back the disgust at both of them as they were so full of themselves but I had so much pride for Harry at his first two answers even though history would have thought differently. I was shocked though when he asked to answer the last question by acting it out with Malfoy Jr. verbatim. I watched the by-play between the two and knew then that my pup was the true king and that Draco was Merlin and no longer under his father’s control. I could not help the small sad smile that came to my lips at the thought.

But what shocked me most was that when Lucius threatened Draco Harry pulled Excalibur from the stone and threatened Lucius with it and when Ron tried to tell Harry what being a king was Harry just shot him down with the truth. I could not be more proud of him but now it was time to let him go. “Come Remus, let’s go.” A small sad smile still playing around my lips “We can be no more use here.”

“Sirius what,” Remus tried to ask me what I was thinking but I could only put up my hand to silence him only saying as I heard my pup laugh at something Draco had said “It’s time to let him go Remus, what can we offer him now. He will always be our cub but he does not need us anymore and we have no place here. This is where he belongs and he’s happy at last.” I turned to go and started to walk away knowing Remus fell into step behind me.

We had made it to the courtyard gate before I heard my Pups voice call out “Hey, where do you to think you’re going, I told you we would be staying here once this was sorted out?”

(Normal POV)

Harry was laughing with Draco at the past when he noticed Sirius and Remus walking away with a sad air hanging around them and knew he could not let them leave. He turned to Draco “I have to see what is going on something is not right.”

Draco just smiled at me “Go, they are your family.” Harry pecked Draco on the lips before running after the two men he thought of as his father’s calling “Hey where do you think you’re going, I told you we would be staying here one this was sorted out?”

Sirius turned to look at him a sad look in his eyes “This is where you will stay, but we do not belong here pup, you do. There is nothing we can give you now that you don’t have here. But if you ever need us, we are just call away. We will always love you pup just be safe ok.”

Now Harry understood they thought that because he was king once again he would no longer need them and insecurities that had built up in them for years had been unleashed. “There is much others can give me and yes everything I could ever possibly need is here,” he watched as their faces fell even more thinking he was agreeing with them and saying goodbye. “But there is one thing that no one else could ever give to me and I would not find anywhere but with you.”

“What are you talking about cub?” Remus asked a little hope shining in his eyes.

“I don’t think I ever told you this but in either life I never really had a caring parental figure Uthur was always more concerned about his campaign on magic and his role as king. Ygrain died the day I was born. I never knew Mom and dad either, but both of you are my parents in every way but blood. If you need to know, what your place here is it would be as my parents and two of my closet adviser’s, for other than Merlin you two are about the only ones I can trust to be honest with me no matter what. I won’t lose you guys now, so don’t leave me here, stay with me please.”

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then turned back to their son in all but blood and smiled “Sure we will stay, we love you so much pup.” Sirius said as he pulled Harry into his arms as Remus embraced him from behind. They stood there for a few minutes until Harry pulled back.

“Come on then I want you meet Merlin and we also have a lot to do now and we are going to need all the help we can get.” Harry smiled at his parents who laughed and agreed. He knew it would be a long road but as long as he had his love and his parent’s he knew it would all be ok in the end.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since i last posted i have been so busy it is not even funny summer is always my busiest time of the year so here is an extra chapter as a thank you to all those who are still waiting for an update and for sticking with me.  
Chapter 4

(One week later)  
Harry woke early as usual in the summers but as he had for the last week he smiled upon seeing his room in Camelot, the very room he had when he was Prince as well as King of this very kingdom. After he had dressed and made the bed he opened the blind, leaned his hip against the window ledge, and folded his arms as he looked out over the lower town. He remembered what it was like when the streets where filled with the noise of the commoners who had lived there and the smells of fresh baked bread floating up from the stalls.

It was like this that Draco found him. “I remember a time that it took me a while to get you out of bed in the morning and usually something was thrown at my head for my efforts yet now here I find you up and ready to go at six in the morning.” Draco sighed “How things have changed.”

“Not everything has changed, we still have each other. The differences in us are only because of this lifetimes experiences that have given us different outlooks to see things from. One thing that has defiantly not changed is that I will always need you in my life because it is not complete without you.” Harry replied then kissed Draco softly.

“Now look who got sappy.” Draco said with a smile “Let’s eat breakfast then I have a surprise for you before we head to the ministry for the wizamagot meeting.”

As Harry sat down he noticed that this was the complete opposite of what Draco had done before, before he would give him barley enough to feed a mouse as a joke but now it seemed his plate could feed an army. “Something you’re trying to tell me dear, this plate could feed an army?” 

Draco looked at him with a small smile “Your way to skinny you remind me of some of the orphans we had here in Camelot who got enough food to survive but not to thrive. I have to fix that.”

Harry sighed sadly “There is no fixing it, as you probably noticed my growth is stunted as well. My relatives the Dursley’s where not nice. In fact, they hated me I was a slave in their house and never got enough food to eat rarely even enough to give a mouthful to a starving mouse sometimes not at all. Therefore, I have very bad malnourishment and stunted growth because of it.”

“You forgot to mention that they beat you almost to death.” Sirius’s voice came from behind Harry causing him to jump up and whirl around ready to fight before he realized who it was. 

“God’s Siri, do you want to get pummeled into next century please try to remember to knock.” Harry sighed exasperated.

“Quit trying to change the subject, Harry.” Sirius then turned to Draco and told him about how he found Harry “When I went to get him I found his uncle beating him with a whip and Harry was already passed out cold on the floor covered in blood. I was shocked still from it. That is until Vernon Grabbed a knife and was about to stab Harry in the chest with it. I blasted him in the wall, grabbed Harry, and got him the hell out of there. But when the Authorities went to pick them up on an anonymous tip for child abuse and endangerment charges they were gone. They are still trying to track them down.”

“Arthur, I understand why you would leave that out but you don’t have to hide from me you know that. Your safe now and they will never hurt you again, but I can’t help you if you don’t let me.” Draco said softly with a small sad smile on his face as he looked at the man who had been his husband and would be again.

“I know Merlin, It is just difficult to speak about it especially when it was beaten into me that I should never speak of it to anyone. But I will try for you.” Harry said looking defeated.

“Ok now enough with the heavy, lets get to your surprise then and get your dressed.” Draco tried to change the subject which earned him a smile from Harry and Sirius. As Harry followed Draco to the empty table in the room he started to get confused until Draco’s eyes flashed gold and his old Armor shimmered into existence in front of him. Harry looked at it in amazement he could not believe it was still here and in such good shape. “I found it earlier this week and restored it so it would be ready for today. I also placed auto-sizing charm on it so you never have to worry about it fitting because of your different stature this time around. If you’re going to be king again you need to look it.”

All Harry could do as he turned to Draco was pull him into a passionate kiss in thanks. “Will help with it like you used to?” he whispered against Draco’s ear causing said man to shiver

“Of course I will you Prat.” Draco teased

“Thank you my Idiot.” Harry teased back as Draco started helping Harry into the Armor. Harry watched as each piece of his old Armor shrunk to fit him in amazement he could not believe that Merlin had done this for him. He would have to think up some type of grand gesture as thanks later.

After the last piece of Armor was in place Draco looked Harry over appraisingly before he smiled and said “Only one piece left the most important one at that. Kneel Harry.” Harry followed Draco’s directions as Draco pulled out the crown that he had made for him when he had magic made legal so long ago back in Camelot and could not help but smile as Draco place the crown on his brow and it still fit like it had back then. “Rise my king and take your place once again.” 

“Only if you take it by my side like before.” Harry replied 

“Always my love, Always.” Draco sealed his promise with one more kiss before breaking away saying “We need to get going or well be late and you need to be there for this meeting.”   
Harry nodded and followed Draco with Sirius following behind as he was Lord Black outside so they could apparate to Diagon Ally to the ministry entrance. Once they stood inside the ministry atrium they looked at each other and said “Let the games begin.”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius was in his dog form as they walked through the ministry as he was still a wanted man he watched as his godson and his partner were stared at like they were a zoo exhibit. It made him so annoyed that these people had nothing better to do than stare at people and gossip the stupid sheep. Harry on the other hand was used to the type of stares he was receiving as was Draco as they got them all the time when they were the kings of Camelot, and much more recently for different reasons. Soon enough they were standing in front of the doors to the wizamagot meeting rooms and Harry turned to Draco asking “You ready?”

Draco smiled at Harry seeing the small amount of nervousness in his eyes “I am. You’ll be fine Arthur just think of this as a meeting with your fathers old counsel before you picked your own and you’ll do just fine.”

“Oh and like that walk in the park.” Harry laughed before he knelt down in front of the big grim like dog “By the end of this you will have your freedom Padfoot I promise, I will not let you live like this anymore now that I have the power to stop it.” Sirius just licked his pups face making him laugh slightly before Harry stood and turned towards the doors and with a swing of his hand and a flash of his eyes the doors to the wizamagot swung open and he strode in looking every inch the king he used to be.

Draco followed his love in slightly stunned as he had noticed the gold flash in Harry’s eyes as he swung his hand out and knew that the old religion was starting to come back as Harry had never had that happen in the last week they had been together. It brought a smile to his face at the thought.

“Hello my lords and ladies.” He said to the gathering before turning to Draco “Merlin if you please.” With a slight bow and a small smile he waved his hand and the ball that confirm all claims in the wizamagot were legitimate. As soon as it was up at full height Harry stepped up and put his hands on the ball “I Harry James Potter reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon king of Camelot herby claim all seats on this counsel that are mine to claim. I also call for an enforcing of the oaths to the king that are made by every lord on the counsel so I have said so mote it be.” A white light flashed from the ball confirming that his claim was valid as that the oath was now enforced. That made a few people nervous as they could not longer lie in this room as well as they were now all able to be kicked out of the wizamagot and any other position they held by Harry Potter as he was now the king of Wizarding world and therefore his word was law. That made many of them sweat including Albus Dumbledore as he had done many things for his own greater good claiming it was for the good of the wizarding world.

“Now on to the first order of business to weed out those who have used this honored body to further their own agendas in any way they had too as well as welcome one more to our body.” Harry stated as he sat in his chair that was set aside for the king. Draco stood beside him waiting for Harry to address him which would come in a second but he could not help but be proud of Harry and knew that this was the beginning of their destiny.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Hey guys sorry for not updating until tonight i noticed that the last chapter I published was a bit short and it was a filler chapter i decided to put out the next chapter in this adventure but I am also putting it out as a thank you to all of you who have read an reviewed on my story as a thank you for all of your support so here you go hope you enjoy.

The first to speak was Lucius Malfoy trying to gain more control once again “I must protest this how can we be sure he is indeed the king Arthur of legend? All I see is an attention seeking glory hound of a boy who is trying to dictate us now.”

Harry just smirked before firing back “Are you still sore Lucius because I pulled Excalibur from the stone when you could not. Or is it that your master wants you to gain back control by any means necessary as he knows that if I take my place he will lose this war? I command you to answer truthfully and to the fullest extent.”

Lucius was confident he could lie so did not think to try to make sure what he said was what he wanted to say. “I am pissed that a half blood bastard is now the king of the wizarding world. I have also been commanded by my lord to make sure that the wizamagot does not believe your claims and so outs you quickly so that control reverts to my Lord the true king of the wizarding world. You will die as will all half bloods and mud bloods. Purebloods will rain supreme.” 

All Harry could do is smirk as Lucius looked like he would start hyperventilating at any moment. “So you admit to the charges It is well known that when the king sits in this room and the oaths that bind you would not allow you to lie yet you tried anyway. Only instead of saying what you wanted you told the truth.” Harry sighed he hated doing this even when it had to be done “Aura’s arrest Lord Malfoy and we will take him back with us to the cells in Camelot as they are secure.” The Aura’s obeyed taking Lucius to the Ministry holding sells until it was time   
to leave.

“Now onto the next order of business. The arrest warrant that is out for Sirius Orion Black.” Harry paused waiting for the uproar this would cause and right on que Dumbledore stood up and started trying to stop Harry.

“Harry my boy this must stop. You are just a boy, what do you know about running a country much less anything about Sirius Black. You should be enjoying school and wooing young miss Weasley as we both know she is your fiancé. Let me handle things from here my boy. You don’t need this hassle.”

“First I don’t need to stop anything, second I know more about ruling a country than you seem to as I ruled Camelot for almost ten years and it prospered. Let me tell you it was hard but I did what I could to protect my people, what have you and our so called minster and ministry done. Make false promises and do a half ass job of taking the death eaters and their master down because bribes are excepted to get them out of prison.” Harry paused for a second to take a drink of water before continuing “Third I know quite a lot about Sirius Black as you well know. You were the one who had him imprisoned without a trial and did nothing to stop it even thought you knew he was innocent. You also do nothing now to help him while he remained a prisoner in his own house that you use for order meetings telling him that all you can do is make sure he is safe in his house while you use his home as a meeting place. Shameful, that is all I can say about that. Finally I have not nor will I ever marry Ginerva Molly Weasley as she is a gold digging little girl with delusions of grandeur. Anything else to add Albus.”

Harry could not help but hope the old man would hang himself with his next inquiry as he was almost there. “But my boy if you are to be king you need a good strong queen beside you and as your queen Gweniver is not available Miss Weasley is a suitable replacement. You also have a Marriage contract that has been made by your magical guardian that if you do not fulfill it will mean you will lose your magic thus you would lose your right to be king as well.” 

Harry was silent for a second as he stared incredulously at the headmaster before he busted up laughing. Once he calmed himself, he knew he now had the old man and started asking his questions that would get the old man in a cell. “So you admit that you made a Marriage contract between Ginerva and I without being my magical guardian then tried to tell me that Sirius did this to get me to follow it? You admit that you knew that Sirius was innocent and did nothing to help him so you could control things here knowing he would be against you? Finally you Admit That you have used your positions to do many illegal actions that you knew no one would call you one because you said it was in the best interest of someone the world knows to be their hero namely me not that I enjoy that at all? Is this all true or are you just spouting nonsense to try and gain the throne for yourself?”

Dumbledore paled as he was forced to answer despite trying not to so hard he was sweating he could not lie when directly asked by his king in this room magic would not allow it. “Yes I admit to it all and that I will take the throne from you weather directly or forcing you to take a queen of my choosing who I control and is loyal to me.” Dumbledore spat out as he was now so angry that he had been ousted by his pawn. “You little brat I will make you pay for this you should have just done as you were told and I would not have had to do this but you leave me no choice.” Dumbledore drew his wand and started to try and obliviate Harry but then Harry and Draco’s eyes flashed gold at the same time and Dumbledore’s wand was ripped from his grasp and he was blown backwards into the wall knocking him out.

“Aura’s do the same with Albus as you did with Lucius make sure they do not get out.” Soon enough Albus was gone as well so Harry continued, “As you all heard my Godfather Sirius Black is innocent so as of right now all charges against him are dropped. The manhunt for him is also called off, he is now a free man and this will be printed in tomorrow’s paper so that everyone knows of this change and what has transpired to cause it. Now as I know most of you are wondering who my intended queen will be, I tell you now that just like in my last life there will be no queen but my consort and husband who has been reincarnated with me for one cannot be without the other.” Harry turned to Draco and took his hand and pulled him forward before speaking again “Draco Malfoy is the reincarnation of my husband and the most famous warlock in history Merlin or Emrys as the Druids called him. He will be my husband and consort just like before if he says yes to my proposal again that is.” 

Draco just smirked saying “You are a real prat you know that Arthur, I love you. By the gods why would I ever say no? If any of you are wondering that was me telling this supercilious prat that yes just like before I will marry him again.”

Harry laughed before turning to the big black dog that had entered with them “Sirius your free no more hiding.” 

Sirius just barked happily then shifted to his human form and laughed saying “Thank you so much pup. I never expected any of this but I am grateful for it nonetheless. I am so proud of you.” With that he pulled his godson into a tight hug while tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

After a few minutes Harry turned back to the wizamagot Members who were left in the room “This meeting is adjourned next time we meet I will be going through each and every one of you to make sure there are no more corrupted people serving on this body as it will now be a council, not a ruling body. We will also be looking over all the laws that I personally think need to wither be revised or completely destroyed. Have a good day everyone and make sure that this meeting and all that happened are sent to the paper and a true factually account is written and published in tomorrow’s morning paper.” 

With that, Harry left the room, calling dobby to take the two prisoners to the dungeons in Camelot. Soon enough the trio were heading to Gringott’s bank for the next meeting that they had scheduled a few days before with the king of the goblins of Gringott’s. He hope that this meeting would go as well as the last but did not place his bets yet.


End file.
